Happily Ever Extras
by perpetual-estrangement
Summary: Companion to Falling Through and it's sequel, Somewhere to Land. A collection of drabbles and oneshots in no order of Emma and Killian's Happily Ever After in the Enchanted Forest.


_Daddy's Arms_

* * *

Killian's light steps came to an abrupt halt as he saw Emma leaning against the door to their bedroom with her arms crossed, but she smiled when she saw him, putting him at least a little bit at ease.

"What is it, love?" he asked cautiously, closing the distance between them.

"Your daughter's inside," she began softly, so as not to be overheard. "And she's upset."

He frowned, instantly concerned. Morgan was such a tough lass and at seven years she was already becoming a beautiful and collected young lady. It wasn't like her _or_ her brother to throw tantrums or be anything but happy and ever playful.

"What happened?" he pressed.

Emma smiled again, this one a little sad. "She said she's afraid that you love Aiden more than her because you're starting to give him sword lessons."

"_What?_"

"Shh," she reminded him gently and patiently. "She started crying during her piano lessons today and when I finally got her to tell me what was wrong she said she hated that '_bloody_' piano and didn't know why she couldn't play with Aiden and daddy."

"Of course she can learn!" Killian whispered loudly. "The hell with the damn piano if she dislikes it."

"That's what I told her!" Emma assured him. She smiled and stroked his cheek with love. "I just think that she needs to hear it from you now."

"Of course," he sighed, kissing her palm.

"Where's our oldest boy?" Emma asked.

"In the library. At the rate he's going, he'll damn near have everything read in there by year end."

Emma chuckled and kissed him softly. "Okay, well the littlest one is down for his nap. I'll go see what Aiden's reading today while you talk to his sister."

"Aye, aye, love."

Another sweet kiss was shared before they parted ways and Killian eased open the door to their bedroom. Morgan was sprawled out on their bed staring at the ceiling. She didn't acknowledge him and Killian simply crawled up on the bed and lay beside her, gazing at her soft face haloed by her long dark hair.

"Am I in trouble?" she asked hesitantly in her little voice.

"Not at all, my little lass. If you dislike the piano lessons, you don't have to take them." Killian grinned and poked her gently in her soft cheek. "Though you should probably ease up on the cursing for a few more years."

A brief, tiny smirk graced her lips. "But aren't princesses supposed to know that stuff?"

He shrugged. "Your mum's a princess and she doesn't play. If you wanted to learn the sword with your brother, all you had to do was ask, Morgan. Your mum and I don't know unless you tell us."

Morgan nodded, a slight pout on her face as she struggled valiantly not to cry. His little tough lass was sometimes too tough for her own good.

"So you'll teach me too?" she asked, her eyes still focused carefully on the ceiling and her voice trembling.

"Aye, love, on one condition." Killian gently pulled her little face with brilliant blue eyes to look at him as he spoke seriously. "Never, _ever_ doubt my love for you, sweetheart. You are my very flesh and blood, my precious and beautiful daughter, and I love you so very much and no less than your brothers. Understand me, lass?"

Morgan instantly burst into tears, clobbering him with her sudden hug, and Killian smiled softly and held her firmly, combing her hair with his fingers to soothe her until she quieted.

"I love you, daddy," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"And I love you, Morgan." He held her little face in his hands as he wiped away the traces of her tears. "Tomorrow you will start taking lessons alongside your brother, alright?"

"Do you think I could be as good as you and mommy?" she asked nervously, chewing on her lower lip.

Killian smiled wide and kissed her forehead before holding her close in a hug again. "Aye, my love. With enough practice, I've no doubt you and your brother will be brilliant. You're both our children, after all."

Morgan relaxed, breathing a deep sigh to clear away the rest of her tears, and stayed cuddled against his side. "Thanks, daddy."

"Aye, darling. No more bloody piano for my little corsair," he chuckled.

A silly giggle left her mouth. "If I were a pirate, I'd toss the sodding thing into the sea."

Killian laughed with her, allowing her rather adorable cursing. "You'd have a piano walk the plank?"

"No! I'd throw it overboard!" she emphasized seriously. "It would not get the courtesy of the plank!"

He laughed more before putting a big kiss on her cheek affectionately. "Come now, darling. Shall we go downstairs and sit with your mum and Aiden for a little while? See what stories he has found today?"

"Yes," she smiled. "Aiden always finds good stories."

"That he does," he said, climbing out of bed. "Up you go, love."

Morgan grinned and immediately jumped up on his back and father and daughter were off happily together to rejoin mother and brother.


End file.
